


The Heart Doctor is In

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose finds a use for Tucker, Crushes, M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week, Tucker regrets listening to Caboose, Wash just wants everyone to stay fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: “Tucker, I need your help.”“If this involved explosives or anything flammable like last time, the answer is no.”Caboose shook his head, “Not like that. I need your help because you say you’re the expert on things relating to the ‘heart ’.”“…Fuck that’s basically a compliment coming from you. Now I feel obliged to help.”(Written for RvB rare pair week)
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Agent Washington, Pre-WashBoose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Red vs. Blue Rare Pair Week





	The Heart Doctor is In

“Tuckerrrr!”

Tucker sighed.

“Yes Caboose?”

“Tucker, I need your help.”

“If this involved explosives or anything flammable like last time, the answer is no.”

Caboose shook his head, “Not like that. I need your help because you say you’re the expert on things relating to the ‘heart ’.”

“…Fuck that’s basically a compliment coming from you. Now I feel obliged to help.”

“You will?!“

“Hang on.” Tucker fetched himself a drink and sat down, “Okay, now I’m good.”

Caboose sat opposite, knitting his fingers and twiddling his thumbs.

“Okay. So, you know how Church is my best friend- Tucker stop making that noise.”

“Fine fine, I’ll hold my groans for the end.”

“Good, so as I was saying, Church is my best friend of all time, and whenever you or someone got close to him, my heart would go fast, and I would get really warm. Same when that red robot would go near Sheila.”

“Yep, a clear picture of jealousy.”

“And then when Church went away, and I was all alone, my heart was sore and heavy. Even when I got Epsilon into a body, that feeling didn’t go away, and it got mixed with the fast, warm feeling when he was with Carolina.”

“Loneliness, longing, loss. Man I hope you don’t expect me to define all your emotions for you, that could go several ways. Didn’t you work some of these feelings out when Wash gave you your helmet back at the crash camp?”

“I’m getting there shhhh!”

Tucker leaned back, waiting.

“So… my heart has been going fast again, but differently.”

“Dr. Grey gave us full check-ups before we left, but it could be palpitations.”

“It had happened a little before we met Carolina, and a lot on Chorus. My chest gets fluttery-”

“Yeah, I’m thinking this could be a medical issue-”

“-And my chest and cheeks get warm to but no like when you’d take too much of Church’s time!”

“I don’t like where this is going. Look, if you want me to stay, you’re gonna have to pay-”

“My hands get sweaty and all I can think about is-!”

“So this is where you two are.”

Tucker and Caboose turned, finding Washington standing with his helmet under one arm, looking just a bit annoyed.

“If you’re going to skip training Tucker, you could at least try to hide.”

“Hey! Caboose asked for my personal help, so I was just doing as any good teammate should.”

“Is that true Caboose?”

Tucker turned to Caboose, only to find him frozen stiff, cheeks tinted red.

“Caboose?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, ha. That is, exactly… whatever Tucker said. Yes.”

“Well then, that’s acceptable for now. Though, I guess I’ll have to entrust Caboose with your next session plan. How does that sound?”

He tossed a playful wink towards said blue, who launch out of his seat and saluted. Confusion crossed Wash’s face at the response, but he simply let out a small laugh and returned the salute, before leaving the room.

“Caboose-”

The rookie collapsed into his chair with a dramatic, dreamy sigh.

“-you have a freaking crush on Washington?!”

“What? Psh no that’s silly. I don’t want to crush Wash. I would like to hold his hand though.”


End file.
